La liste
by Misaki12
Summary: Aka, ce que Greg Lestrade est autorisé à faire en présence de Sherlock Holmes. (asexual!Sherlock, slash)


_**Rien ne m'appartient**__._

**_Pour Cainchan, qui m'a inspirée cette histoire._**

_Câlins._

_S'embrasser (pas tout le temps)._

_Se tenir la main (mais pas pendant une enquête)._

(Attention : demander permission au préalable.)

Pas plus.

La liste, Greg la connaît par cœur.

(Attention : faire en sorte que Sherlock ne tombe pas dessus.)

Greg voudrait plus, parfois. Il voudrait pouvoir toucher Sherlock, embrasser Sherlock, sans avoir à demander la permission d'abord. Il voudrait pouvoir faire l'amour à Sherlock, Sherlock qui ne veut pas faire l'amour avec Greg, qui ne peut pas, Sherlock qui n'est pas attiré par Greg comme Greg est attiré par Sherlock.

Mais Sherlock qui aime Greg quand même, comme Greg aime Sherlock.

C'est suffisant, le reste du temps.

Plus qu'assez, en fait.

De savoir qu'il est aimé _autant,_ par quelqu'un _comme ça_, ça renverse l'estomac de Greg quand il y pense. Et il suppose que ça doit faire la même chose à Sherlock.

Si c'est cliché de dire que Greg n'a jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre, alors Greg n'a jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre.

Puis merde, pas besoin de sexe.

_Ça_, c'est mieux.

_Ça_c'est :

Des câlins.

Quand Sherlock abandonne tout self-control et qu'il s'en remet à Greg. Quand Sherlock accepte une intimité qu'il n'accepterait avec personne d'autre. Parce que c'est Greg et que Greg a le droit. Alors Greg se fiche de devoir demander, s'il peut avoir ça.

S'embrasser.

Et que parfois Sherlock en profite pour murmurer quelque chose que Greg est le seul à entendre. Son cœur s'emballe et son sourire est tellement large qu'il en a mal aux joues.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. » (Il espère vraiment que Sherlock sait.)

Se tenir la main.

Alors Greg souhaiterait tellement ne jamais avoir à lâcher Sherlock que ça en deviendrait presque douloureux.

Le sexe, Greg a dû apprendre à s'en passer.

Il doit apprendre encore.

Dieu merci, quand la libido de Greg fait des siennes, Sherlock sait quand s'éclipser afin de lui laisser un moment seul.

« Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, Greg, » dit souvent Sherlock avant de se blottir contre lui, une fois revenu. Alors Greg le croit, et il n'aurait envie d'échanger ça pour rien au monde. Sherlock chuchote un « je t'aime » dans son oreille, son cœur s'accélère. « Tu sais, Greg, j'aime bien les câlins, » ajoute t-il nonchalamment, ce qui provoque chez Greg un gloussement amusé. « J'adore ça aussi. »

Tout ça, c'est plus que ce que Greg a jamais pu espérer.

Et la liste n'est qu'un détail. Juste une assurance qu'il ne fera rien qu'il ne doit pas faire et bien que Greg connaisse la liste par cœur, il y trouve un certain réconfort.

Alors quand la liste disparaît, Greg retourne son appartement, fouille les moindre recoins, et il trouve ça complètement ridicule parce que la liste est habituellement cachée dans la poche de son manteau. Il n'a pas pu la perdre si facilement.

Sauf que si.

Il panique.

Quand Sherlock arrive Greg est assis au milieu de son salon, l'air défait. « Je l'ai perdue, » dit-il simplement, ignorant la confusion qui se lit sur le visage de Sherlock. Greg se lève et lisse sa chemise d'une main. « La liste. » Il sent une boule dans sa gorge. Sherlock ne dit toujours rien. « J'ai une liste de ce que… Enfin de ce que je peux faire avec toi. » Le rouge lui monte aux joues tandis qu'il regarde ailleurs. Stupide. Complètement grotesque. La liste, c'est le truc de Greg et de personne d'autre.

Et Sherlock qui ne dit toujours rien.

Sherlock qui, au lieu de parler, commence à fouiller à son tour. (Alors Greg soupire de soulagement.)

Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, ni l'un ni l'autre ne retrouve la liste. (Et Sherlock n'a pas ouvert la bouche.)

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire que c'était une idée stupide ? » Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le sol, l'appartement est maintenant dans un état chaotique… « C'était une idée stupide, Lestrade, » répond Sherlock.

« Évidemment. »

« Mais ça te tient à cœur. »

« Évidemment. »

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien dis. »

Et Sherlock redevient silencieux.

Sherlock savait, _évidemment._

Plus tard, Greg ne se rappelle pas exactement quand, la liste réapparaît dans la poche de son manteau.

Curieusement, l'écriture ressemble à celle de son détective préféré.

Greg sourit.


End file.
